


热爱发觉中

by je_suis_votre_pere



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2020-08-11 08:55:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20150965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/je_suis_votre_pere/pseuds/je_suis_votre_pere
Summary: 色情小说家的爱欲探索，最后把年下白毛弟弟睡了的故事。





	1. 1.紫阳老师

——忍无可忍，忍无可忍……美智子夹紧双腿，股间颤抖，在右门卫火热的注视下，慢慢伸出手，伸进那片茂密的黑色森林。触及的那一瞬，她感到手指如同沾染了蜂蜜，柔滑湿润，甚至微微粘稠。右门卫诱导着攥住她的手，将那根濡湿的手指松紧美智子微张的嘴唇间。呐，尝尝看，你的味道……

砰。

卡卡西在书店里猛地合上书，发出一声不小的动静。旁边的顾客扭过头，看到一朵粉色凤仙花的封面，了然道：“紫阳老师的悬崖爱恋。”

“你看过？”卡卡西反问。

那人理所当然的点点头，介绍说，“这可是公然与自来也大人叫板的新生代作家，又能写讽刺战争黑暗，又能写H，文笔细腻忧郁，年轻人喜欢他更胜自来也大人哟。”

卡卡西看着封面上的工笔花，想了想，还是没有放回去，与其它几本厨艺教学一同结账。

回到家中，四下渗透出冰凉的气息，秋天的夜晚就是这样，流水一般的冷。他把书塞进床头柜，猛然发现眼罩下面压着一本亲热天堂。

好几年前自来也大人送的，随便编了个什么由头就当做礼物硬塞给他，于是一直放着没有看。当年太小对黄书毫无兴趣，现在正值青春期，他其实还挺好奇到底写的是什么。

十八岁，已经不是小鬼了，正常需求当然有，自我抚慰的情况大概一周一次。虽然卡卡西还没和女人尝试过，但那本紫阳老师的书作中所描写的，他只感觉到了空洞。好像没有感情的木偶在被操控着行动，房事本该包含着浓烈的情绪才对。他也不懂，只是觉得很羞耻但是异常平淡罢了。

于是当天晚上他把悬崖爱恋与亲热天堂两本小说通读，看着作家紫阳的落款下那行信笺地址，很想寄一封过去问问他，你到底懂不懂性爱，不会写就让自来也老师教教你。

至于作家本人那里，是个阴雨天。

紫阳老师手里的笔落在榻榻米上染黑了一大块，其人睡得毫无知觉，甚至在做梦。

梦里回到五年前的六月，阳光炙烤的天气。路边野花奄奄一息，地上黄草垂死挣扎，玻璃橱窗后的凤仙红粉可人。花店主人在给它浇水，柔嫩的瓣上滑落晶莹一滴，落进棕色的土壤。

汤川渡坐在凉棚下，眼定定望着那盆凤仙花。那种艳美而不刺眼的粉色，与女性的乳头是一样的。如此想着，她却突然暴躁了起来。

原因无他，面前来来去去的木叶村民有男有女，要么是忍者，要么是穿着简单朴素的普通人，一个个老土，俗气，还妨碍视野……她甚至隔空闻得到汗臭与各样体味。

“木叶，根本就是个乡下地方。”汤川渡垂下眼皮，盯着自己稚嫩细幼的手指。

“您还不曾了解，就下结论了。”站在一边的少年忍者反驳道，“请多待几天再说。”

汤川渡冷哼一声，抹去头上的汗。

“再也不会来了，这个地方。”

于是十五岁的汤川小姐第二天就先行离开了。她的父亲办置好温泉旅馆的事宜才知道此事，给波风水门和他的徒弟们送上谢礼，尤其感谢了一番负责保镖工作的旗木君，随后匆忙赶了回去。

汤川渡回到汤忍村的家中后很生气，觉得自己屈尊了，受苦了，仿佛在地牢里关了五十年放出来又做了五十年苦工似的。她不吃不喝以此抗议父亲强迫她下乡，每天写绝笔信，写充满自杀念头的自传小说，每一篇的开头都是“自我有记忆以来，从未遇见过此般丑恶的贱民……”。

某天夜里，从小陪她长大的侍女小雪摸进房中，偷偷脱去衣裳将乳头塞进小姐的嘴里。汤川渡被柔软与温度弄醒，迷迷糊糊的看见凤仙花在眼前晃动，伸手去抓，却没想听见少女娇吟，顿时惊醒了。

紫阳老师仿佛漂浮在半空，看着当年懵懂的自己被小雪抓着手，又放回奶子上，然后那小鹿一般的少女凑过来，颤颤巍巍的伸出舌头舔弄汤川渡的嘴唇，剥掉她的浴衣，露出淡淡蜜色的皮肤以及鼓鼓囊囊的胸脯。小雪皮肤非常的白皙，是来自雪之国的孩子，她分开汤川渡的双腿，用月光一样的手指伸进那粉色蚌壳似紧闭的两瓣肉缝中，上下滑动寻找着，汁水渐渐溢出，蚌肉滑腻湿润，继而挑捻那一粒圆圆的硬硬的核心，摩擦着穴口。大小姐懂得，她在去木叶之前就被小雪半推半就的玩弄过了，所以才会满脑子乳头。此时此刻，她们之间依然没有隔阂，没有身份悬殊，只是两个从小一起生活的女孩，其中一个爱上了另一个，但另一个像只小兽什么也不懂，那只好为其开蒙了。这种纯洁的无瑕的爱意完全没有激起汤川渡的反感，甚至直到今日她都与小雪保持着某种隐秘且淫乱的关系。

随着小雪的香软灵活的舌头伸进大小姐的蜜穴，汤川渡醒来了。

天已经黑了，石灯笼被点起火，最靠近的是左侧的那个，暖黄的光透过竹帘，照亮门廊前一小块地。外面依旧雨声如蝉，这种属于夏天的昆虫在这个时节已经离散得七七八八，她的院子里似乎还有一只，伴着雨声虚弱鸣叫。

汤川渡看到笔落在地上，便爬过去捡起来，松垮的白色里衣压在膝盖下，从肩头扯落，外头等她睡醒的雪走了进来，伸出柔软的双臂，将她扶起坐正，静默的收拾一地墨迹。


	2. 2.出发前夜

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 玩弄假小子

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下章应该可以进火之国吧

汤川渡又写新书了，刊登在文学杂志上，是一本讲述女人与女人间禁忌爱恋的故事，取名叫洋桔梗，意为纯洁的爱。刚发布一章便引起轩然大波，最大的争议居然不是同性恋不该存在，而是为何紫阳写同性恋比写异性恋要好看。

于是轰轰烈烈的，书友们开始猜测紫阳是个女人，并且认为一定是个有同性欢爱经历的女人。猜的也没错，就是因为太准确了点，使得汤川渡收到雪花般纷沓来之的信件后差点崩溃。众所周知，搞文学创作的人一般都有点精神状态上的不正常，紫阳老师也是，她沉痛发布一则短告称自己烦不胜烦，并要无限期停更。现实生活中，她的实际行动是离开家出去旅行。

侍女雪本要同行，被她婉拒了。

“雪的话，留下来照顾父亲母亲吧，他们最近忙着开分店不是吗？我带上弥即可。”

弥，雪的亲生妹妹。与真真正正犹如雪花般精致柔软的姐姐不同，弥是个更像男孩似的年轻姑娘。今年19，比汤川渡小一岁。

打包行李时，弥对着几个木箱子发愁，银白色的短发乱糟糟的翘起来。“小姐，够吗？没有带十二单也没有带大振袖，万一碰上贵族会被小看的。”

汤川渡正在写洋桔梗的后续，白纸上是粗狂的毛笔字，“性欲渐渐苏醒”。

“够了，去旅游罢了，住的地方也都是汤川家的旅馆，别太操心。”

弥应了一声，开始把箱子往马车上搬。为了方便，她一直都穿男士和服，只要用束带扎起袖管就能不碍事的做体力活。

汤川渡依旧坐在竹帘后的门廊，汤之国的天空终于放晴，秋日阳光下，弥像一匹清瘦的母狼，发育期的细长轮廓使她看起来分外犀利。

把她也写进去吧。汤川渡想着，动笔编了几个名字，石原武子，酒井法子，山下理子……眼神却忍不住得往干活的弥身上瞟。少女总是美好的，弥和雪长得八分像，那份共同的娇媚在男孩装扮的她身上更加明显。

汤川渡放下笔，默念三遍莲华心经。神啊佛啊，罪过罪过，一切都是为了无上的文学创作。她对弥招招手，那颗脑袋猛地抬起来，疑惑地歪了歪。

“过来，陪我睡个午觉。”

“哦……帘子给您放下来吧？”弥脱掉木屐跪上门廊，爬到汤川渡的脚边，用温度偏高的手抚摸她的脚背。

汤川渡舒适的眯着眼睛，点点头，“顺便按摩一下吧，既然你如此谄媚。”

弥嘿嘿笑了一声，“奴家可是很羡慕姐姐的。”

随着竹帘被卷下，室内渐渐昏暗，角落的香炉里冒出袅袅清烟，外头那只蝉终于死了，一切都近乎于无声，只有安静的风吹与时不时响动的惊鹿。

弥从后面抱住汤川渡，温暖的透过衣物传递，那双手缓慢解开汤川渡的色无地。“柳色。”

“嗯？”

“真好看呢，小姐最适合穿这个颜色了。”

“为何？”

“看着很温柔呐。”弥的嘴唇贴上她的耳朵，用两瓣夹住耳廓抚弄着，“真可爱。”

汤川渡闭上眼，耸起肩膀让衣衫滑落，饱满的胸乳露在空气中，乳头被激得立起来。弥和雪果然不太一样，雪似乎更温顺。

“小姐，躺下吧，奴家给您按按。”

她仰面倒在榻榻米上，腰后被塞上一个软枕，丝绸面蹭着皮肤带来一种微妙的凉意，让她感觉胸口闷闷的，胃里好像沉着一块石头。

弥的嘴唇来到她的脖颈，温暖干燥的柔软在皮肤上滑动，最终落到前胸，她衔住汤川渡的乳头，是一种奇特的深粉色。也对，汤川渡的母亲是来自雷之国的贵女，雷之国人大多皮肤黝黑，再结合其父苍白的肤色，大小姐浑身都是一种美妙的蜜色。

汤川渡头枕双臂，若有所思的看着弥舔弄她，下腹传来一种静电似的微微酥麻。弥掀起眼皮偷看她，被汤川渡抓个正着，害羞的把头埋在她的肚皮里。

“大小姐……”

“——弥。”

“嗯？”侍女露出一双眼睛。

“舔舔看我的下面。”

弥的脸通红了。

汤川渡秉承着钻研态度，拿起手边的一面镜子，摆在双腿之间，照出她淡褐色的下阴，穴口泛着水光，一滴汁液正顺着臀沟向下流。弥后退一点，低下头，毛躁的白发蹭着她的腹股沟，镜中，一根鲜红的嫩舌颤颤巍巍碰上那粒鼓胀的豆子，上下舔弄，把包裹着最敏感部位的软皮推开。随即，一种前所未有的感觉出现了，汤川渡猛地绷紧身体。

奇妙，太奇妙了。

她脑中迸发出各种词句。刺激这里的感觉并不是书里所写的炙热激烈，而是一种微凉的、触电似，精准无比的震颤。她感觉浑身都浸泡在冷水中，轻飘飘的，而后下身那一点好像触碰到了某种冰凉的铁器，不由自主，汤川渡口中溢出愉悦的气喘。

什么时候结束的已经忘了。汤川渡醒来的时候只记得自己做了个梦。

她梦到自己穿着一件薄藤色的色无地，背缝上有汤川家族的家纹，一条流水穿过铜钱的眼。然后奇异的是，她身处此次旅行目的地茶之国，四下香气满溢，茶道馆外下起紫藤花雨，风吹落，影影绰绰，一个人站在迷蒙中遂又消散了。

那面镜子被弥抱在怀中，年轻女孩在她身边睡得无知无觉。

“醒醒，”汤川渡推推她，“快去理东西，天亮就得出发了。”


	3. 深宫红枫

清晨出发，时值午后。

车队浩浩荡荡，生怕别人不知道是有钱人出行。最中央的牛车四周围了一圈武士，最靠近车厢处安排了忍者护卫。

穿过树林途中，弥远远地就能望见绿顶的天守阁，金色的飞檐好像阳关下展翅的鹏鸟。她刚想与汤川渡分享，就发现大小姐正凝视着某处一动不动。

与汤川渡这种人一同出行总归是很气闷的。首先第一，她表面上装得很矜持，第二，她一路上都在写小说，第三，她特别喜欢盯着别人看。

——比如负责保镖工作的那个忍者。

“小姐，那个忍者有什么好看的啊……”

“漂亮。”汤川渡死死盯着那个姑娘黑色卷曲的长发，还有夺目的红瞳。

“这、这不就是个草民！”

“弥，你也是。”汤川渡扭过头看着她，“忘了你是怎么进入汤川家的了？”

“……没有。”弥冒了一头冷汗，跪坐到一旁，默默为她煎茶。

汤川渡继续看着女忍者，怎么看怎么觉得眼熟，最终一拍脑门意识到，这不就是母亲大人养的黑兔子吗！

“喂，忍者，你过来。”她出声叫出走在牛车旁的人，“你是不是属兔的？”

女忍者叫红，是个比她小上几岁的姑娘，被点名后一头雾水的看着她，过了半天才想起来要行礼，慌忙低头道：“呃……我，啊不对，在下不知道。”

汤川渡并不想刁难人，只是一时半会不知道该怎么和人平等相处，便沉默下来，红也低着头。僵持片刻，汤川渡冷哼一声，挥手让她走开了。

“啊，对了，汤川大人。”红却没有转身，竖起一根手指说道：“已经要进入火之国境内了，再过些时候大名府会派人来接应您的，请不用担心晚间食宿。”

战争已经结束很多年，几个大国都慢慢恢复元气，但周边城镇却没那么太平。路过火之国边境时，汤川渡就发现越是贫穷的地方，男人女人就越要早婚早育，那些村里的人好像不明白孩子生得多会穷似的。每一户都是拖家带口，灰扑扑的小孩们如同麻雀一般匍匐在路边叩拜。

红也挺讶异的，偷偷问过弥，汤川家并非贵族，为何要跪拜？

弥回答道，汤川渡的母亲是雷之国的武家女人，武士是大名的臣。

武家女人？

就是能把妾身说得像老娘一样的女人。弥解释道。

哦哦……红还是不太懂，但隐隐约约理解了一些。

向前再行进莫约半个钟头，汤川渡把手伸进和服前襟里，掏了掏，摸出一块金色的怀表。弥看到后吓坏了，“小姐！不可做出这样无礼的事啊！”

“怎么，主子要做什么与你有关吗？”汤川渡斜瞥去一眼，无甚在意，翻开盖子看着表盘，“已经傍晚了，火之国的宫人怎么还不来？”

红说：“靠近天守阁了，马上就会来的，汤川大人。”

汤川渡在意的不是这个。“汤川家的族人来访，竟用这等态度对待，真是奇怪呐！”她嘟嘟囔囔的扯开已经松垮的衣襟，把怀表藏进内袋，弥急得挡在她身前企图亡羊补牢。

“大小姐……可千万不要在这样了……有失风雅！”

她的眉头渐渐皱紧了，克制地深呼吸，突然挥手把弥推到一边。侍女扑通一声跪倒在榻榻米上，扭过头来，表情十分受伤。

“下人要有下人的样子，你和你姐姐都是如此，想爬到我的头上来威风，谁给你们的胆子，我可真好奇。”汤川渡生气了。

这姐妹俩从小与她一起长大，照顾起居，整理杂物，她从未单纯的将雪与弥当做下人看待。但过火了，有些事已经越过了边界。

说到底，还是年少不懂事。她好奇，她想尝试，雪便满足她，她需要题材，她想象不出，弥便答应她。怎么想都是她做错了，那就要由她来终结。

“弥，我与你，与你姐姐，同床共枕，做这样那样的事，不过是取乐罢了。可千万不要觉得我垂青于你们。”汤川渡盯着自己的手指，和五年前在木叶时一模一样，从嘴里吐出口不由心的话。但她的手指和从前已经不同了，好像从每一根关节的弧度都溢出草叶的气味，袖中麝香袅袅。

“做好本分，懂吗？晚上你写封信寄给雪，说个清楚吧。”

她听见弥惊恐的抽泣一声，而后缓缓的吐气，吸气，每一次呼吸都是颤抖的惊慌的，似乎天崩地裂。

“奴家……明白，明白了。”

红安静的在外面偷听，觉得可怕极了，原来贵族家庭里居然有这种事！做下人的这对姐妹真是太可怜了。

最终是在逢魔时刻，几个武士与一群宫人在城里等着她们。道路两侧是空荡荡的松林，每棵都修剪得当，地上铺着白粗沙子，不远处架着一梁朱红的大桥，直通天守阁。

汤川渡慢吞吞爬下牛车，弥站在下面接她，紧张得面庞发红。

“带妾身进去吧。”她抖开扇子，“今晚膳食如何呢？”

“汤川大人，是樽源豆腐。”为首的那个中年女官答，“不知您是否满意。”

“吃过才知道呀。”

穿过桥后算是进了大名的前庭，四下隐在微暗的绿丛中，汤川渡凝神一看是椿树，已经过了花期，地上的血红落花也都被扫去了。也对，大名应该是不喜欢看到断头的场面。

宫人领路，穿过枯山水庭院，到达一片静悄悄的别院。木头格子门，小池畔摇曳着嫩绿的菖蒲叶，水中有游鱼，潜过几片漂浮的睡莲。

“就是这里了。”领路的从灌木丛里摘了根枝，引来手里提灯的火种，给院子里的石灯笼点亮。

火光微黄，在秋风里晃动着，于地面投下鬼影。汤川渡把扇子插回腰带，走近格子门，伸手拉开。顿时，一片猩红迎面撞来，她心里一跳。

原来是窗户后种了一棵红枫。


End file.
